bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Majo Hisakata
| birthday = | age = 2,352 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Herself | occupation = Fortune Teller | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = N/A | education = Spiritualist Training | signature skill = Foreknowledge | storyline = The Woman who Knows All | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Majo Hisakata (久方 魔女, Hisakata Majo) is a fortune telling witch that lives in the . Appearance Majo has a very unique appearance among the souls of the Rukongai. She is many times larger than the average Human, being close to in size. She has large brown eyes, with purple eyeshadow, a very prominent nose, and a large beauty mark in the center of her forehead. Her hair is white and, like the rest of her, very large. She wears a light blue dress that covers all but her feet, large golden earrings, and several rings on her fingers. Personality Majo is very blunt, being unafraid to speak her mind when she deems it necessary. She is also well known for being very grave. She can rarely see any hope in dark situations and is the first to spell doom and gloom for anyone whose futures she sees to be bleak. She can also be very eccentric, and often enjoys rambling on and on when she is explaining something, though this may be due to her old age. Despite these traits, she is known for her great wisdom and is respected by beings as powerful as Kamui. History Majo claims to be as old as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, meaning that she predates the Gotei 13. She was the woman who gave the prophecy of the "final Shukai user" shortly after the aforementioned organization was formed. Afterwards, she resorted to fortune telling, and retreated into the bowels of the Rukongai. Powers & Abilities : Being a soul that can use spiritual abilities, she has some degree of spiritual power, but she herself admits it is not much. Telepathy: Majo is capable of mentally talking to anyone she wishes, as long as she can sense the person's reiryoku. Since her spiritual power is low, this is not always possible, so she will sometimes use a crystal ball to expand her range. Anyone whom she can find with the crystal ball can be contacted with her telepathy. Immortality: Over her centuries of life, she has gained a never-ending lifespan; meaning that while she can still die of a fatal injury, she can never die from age. She claims that this is due to her mastering her spiritual abilities. She also claims that, should she wish to die, she could transfer this immortality onto another being, though she is far too selfish to do so. Special Abilities Shinreijutsu (心霊術, Spiritualistic Ability): Majo's abilities are called Shinreijutsu. They are psychic abilities that are the result of her having above average spiritual power for a normal Plus. Shinreijutsu functions much like does, and Majo even refers to them as a type of magic. In order to activate one of her abilities, she must utter the incantation "Paparapapa" (パパパパ, Paparapapa). * Foreknowledge (予知, Yochi): Her primary spiritual ability is to see the future. With her spiritual powers, she can manipulate time within her mind and cast herself into the future. She can then see events as they unfold before returning to the present. Using this ability, she has given over four thousand prophecies, including her most famous about the Shukai user. However, her ability has its limits. She is only able to cast her mind into the future once every ten days and can only view the future for ten minutes each viewing. Furthermore, she is unable to control exactly where she goes in the future. If she is able to get used to a person's reiatsu before she uses this power, then she can lock in on their future particularly, but it is not up to her which part of their future she sees. Lastly, her ability cannot show her how a person dies. * Creation (創始, Sōshi): Majo can also create objects with her spiritual abilities. As long as it does not exceed her power, she can create almost any inanimate object. Living beings are beyond her ability to create. This particular ability seems to tire her greatly. It seems that certain objects, such as the Bankai Ensnaring Device, require the object's reiryoku signature before she can create one. She primarily uses this power to create one of her crystal balls. * Teleportation (瞬間移動, Shunkanidō): She also has the ability to teleport either herself or beings within her range to any location she wishes. As long as she can visualize the location, she can go there. If she is sending other beings someplace, she can use her crystal ball to expand her range. Her ability is notably more useful than or the , as it can bypass the opening of portals to cross dimensions. Trivia * Her name means "Witch of the Moon", or simply "Moon Witch". * Her incantation, "Paparapapa", comes from the Japanese version of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon Shazzan, the titular genie says the phrase "Paparapah!" whenever he uses his magic. This chant became a popular phrase among kids at the time. It is also influenced by Babidi from Dragonball Z, since he used the same phrase.